Many wireless communication devices today include more than one radio transceiver for communicating with different networks and different devices in accordance with various communication standards and techniques. One issue with these multi-radio communication devices is that the transmission of one transceiver may interfere with the receptions of another transceiver. For example, when a multi-radio communication device includes a WiMAX transceiver and Bluetooth transceiver, transmissions by the WiMAX transceiver may make it extremely difficult for the Bluetooth transceiver to receive. This is particularly an issue when the transmissions by the WiMAX transceiver are close in frequency to the operating frequency of the Bluetooth transceiver. This is the case for WiMAX transceivers that operate in FDD mode. The inability of a Bluetooth transceiver to receive is particularly an issue because of the traffic pattern utilized by Bluetooth transceivers.
Thus, there are general needs for multi-radio communication devices and methods that help reduce conflicts between the co-located transceivers.